Equation of Companionship
by Yeu
Summary: Kazuki is having trouble with school so Soushi's helping him. Rated for hint of ShounenAi. One Shot.


**Equation of Companionship**

_By_: Yeu

_Comment_: Soukyuu no Fafner is a new show that I had gotten into and it reeks of yaoi in a good way. This is a little piece that just came into being while I worked on a more serious, but still unfinished piece. Hopefully my English has improve somewhat (Hey, I spend a lot of time studying English grammar!) I definitely recommend this fandom to any who just like a good show and loves yaoi. Sure it's not to original, but it offs good entertainment and that is all I ask for.

I do not own any part of Soukyuu no Fafner fandom, nothing, zero, zip, nilch. They belong to the great talents that created them.

* * *

"Nee, Soushi..." Kazuki begins.

"Divide the first part, multiple the second, add the two. Then continue." The other boy didn't even look up as he says the words.

"Oh."

Silence again, except for the sounds of a pencil scratching against the paper.

"Nee, Sou..." 10 minutes later, Kazuki again starts to speak.

"It doesn't make sense because you divide the second part of the equation with the wrong variable, double check."

"Hai." The Fafner pilot turns back to his homework. These tutor sessions has got to stop, they are very bad for his self-esteem, Kazuki thinks to himself as he corrects that glaring mistake in his math homework. It's not that he dislikes being with his childhood friend, but... it's just... he peers at Minashiro Soushi sitting beside him.

The longhaired boy has his head buried in some sort of new report regarding god knows what, scribbling on this, making changes in that. Piles of completed work stacked neatly on the other side of the table. They are of the same age, but... why does Kazuki feel that there is a galaxy of difference between their intelligence?

This is so not fair; Kazuki thinks to himself, Soushi is not even really paying attention to him yet he still manages to catch all of Kazuki's...

"The answer's off, recheck the equation."

... mistakes.

With a silent but frustrated gurr, the young pilot again erases his answer and look over the numbers that just makes no sense to him. You would think that after the Festum attacks they would stop school considering all the teachers actually works in the formerly hidden base, but no, it somehow translated into less time for lectures and WAY more homework that aren't properly explained. In the beginning, Kazuki could still stay with the class, but eventually it becomes harder and harder because the pilots often miss class to do training. But everything was still fine, that is until he made a glaring mistake in the last test. So what if he had accidentally wrote that the atomic structure of water is heavier than lead? He was tired from the extra stimulation from the night before and could barely keep his eyes open during the exam; frankly, he wasn't even sure which subject he was being tested on at the time. For all he knows he could have wrote that the ice age happened right after the first great war humanity waged on itself and its by product is the dinosaur eggs. Kazuki's not stupid nor is he crazy, he actually receives very good grades, but he needs time to sit in the class and listen to the lectures and have time to study like everyone else.

Anyway, long story short. Horrified by his seemly lack of any brain cells, the adults decides that the only way to counter that is to set up study session at work where Soushi can sit with him and help the young pilot with his academic responsibilities. Kazuki's glad for the help, but can't help but be sorry about being a burden for his friend. Despite his role in the workings of Alvis, Soushi still tries to go to school sometimes, or at the very least sit in and take the tests with the class before he has to run off to whatever other important thing that only he can do. But somehow the light-haired boy still managed to get top grades, doesn't that just make Kazuki feel dumber than the chair he is sitting on?

With a sigh, Soushi drops the documents he is looking at and leans over to his friend and scribbles the correct equation on the edge of the paper before he begins to gently explain how he arrived at that solution. "There, is it really that hard?" He asks as he finishes the explanation.

"Not really." Kazuki answers with a very slight blush, stopping himself from saying that he just wasn't paying very much attention. "Sorry to be such a bother." He adds after a pause.

"It's nothing." Adding another report to the Finish pile, Soushi reaches for the quickly declining In-pile.

"But you have so much work." Kazuki argues. "It hardly seems fair to you to pile everything onto you."

"It's not. Just get your work done."

"Hai." The young boy turns back to the hellish page of math again, but with Soushi's help, Kazuki was able to get it done without too much farther troubles. And by 'too much' meaning another few hours of commitment.

"I'm done." The pilot looks up just in time to see his friend put away the rest of the report he was reading.

"Good, see you tomorrow?"

"Only if you promise to not make me feel I have the IQ of a sea cucumber." The dark haired boy murmurs under his breath.

"What's that?"

"Nothing. See you tomorrow."

Soushi waited until the door hisses close before calling up the proper departments to pick up their reports.

"Already?" One of the engineers who answered the call gasps. "But we just handed it in yesterday and it's not due for another week!"

"It's done, Pick them up." Soushi repeats again and hangs up.

The few hours where the two silently sit besides each other working is definitely the favorite part of Soushi's day. Now he's quite glad that he had volunteer to overlook Kazuki's studies. Of course, he would never admit it to anyone, not even himself that this is because he just wanted the companionship. So he set up a front, making it look like that since he's busy with work, he might as well sit with Kazuki. The results are even better than he hope for. But to continue to keep the act up... he dials another number.

"Commander Makabe, it's me. Any other work that needs to be done?"


End file.
